Cybra (Natalie Brooks)
"Even if there are people like you who deserve it above most, I never kill and never will." '- Natalie Brooks' History Cybra is the most well-known and influential protector of the solar system. After numerous unprecedented feats, She has been heralded as the Sol Queen by the Unity of the Sol Sectors (U.S.S.). Natalie was also a former member of the 2018 Global Wardens to prevent the earth's destruction in the past (Which created a new universe). Declining the offer of becoming the Overseer of U.S.S. (The highest ranking official), she is currently a unity pioneer and the captain of her squad. Origins Natalie Brooks was born in the Venus Ark to Garon Synder and Elliot Synder, the older sister to Derrick Synder. Barely at 1 year of age, she was sent away by her mother to the Mars Ark for protection from her father. The former sergeant of the Space Corps, Travis Fold, decided to adopt the orphan and officially give her the name, Natalie Fold Brooks, which was inspired by his deceased wife. As a young child, Natalie idolized Travis and so she started to imitate his mechanical works. After doing so, Travis realized that Natalie was a born prodigy at mechanical engineering. Confident of her potential, Travis decides to teach everything he knows about mechanics but it did not stop her from wanting to learn more. Travis brought Natalie to the Ark University at Age 12, greatly expanding her knowledge in computer science, electrical engineering, civil engineering, chemical engineering, telecommunications, aeronautical engineering and chemical engineering. Although it was difficult, Natalie managed to make a friend of Mason Axel, a classmate in her electrical engineering class. After reaching 17 years old, she finally graduated college and was recognized by Samuel Willops, a scientist who lives in the 2nd level of the Ark. She receives elevator clearance from the U.S.S. however, she initially becomes reluctant to the offer. After Travis' convinced Natalie, she takes the chance to meet Willops. While the elevator was ascending, spontaneous explosions occurred from below. After helplessly watching, the elevator finally reached the top with Willops waiting. He tells Natalie all that she needs to know; From her coming to the Ark, her father's decision to leave the military to take care of her, to the Serenity's uprising. Unwillingly, She has been placed in an escape pod on course to Mars. While on the trajectory to the nearby planet, she turns and sees dozens of smaller ships zoning the massive ark. Serenger's Assault Natalie's escape pod, along with 23 other escapees were on course to the base colony of Mars. Suddenly, 20 of the pods were annihilated by the pursuing Serenity Forces. Natalie's pod steered off course when directly hit by a nearby explosion. With the assumption of her death, the enemy stopped their chase and returned back. Natalie crash landed far away from the settlement, about 145 miles. Using her keen instincts and pure knowledge, she managed to survive the harsh environment for 3 weeks. After arriving, she received immediate medical attention and was put in a coma for 8 days. Natalie overhears a discussion between Willops and Benjamin Theo, the current leader of the colony, about the collapsing state of the Unity. Ignoring the consequences, Natalie builds a new suit suit (Mark I Cybra Suit) to prepare for combat and steals a ship to return back to the Mars Ark in hopes to find Travis. The Serenity detected Natalie's ship and engages with overwhelming numbers. Prior to her ship's annihilation, Natalie manage to escape and latch onto the surface of the ark. Dispatched units arrived on the surface and attacks Natalie. Using her suit's abilities, she managed to avoid the enemy's attack and infiltrate the Ark without any injuries. After the infiltration, she wears a trench coat for disguise and blends in with the society. After getting discovered, she received multiple wounds and barely escapes into an underground sewer system. There, she encountered Robert Sawyer and his refugee. Still without the whereabouts of Travis, Natalie forms a plan with the refugee for their escape with the remaining pods in level 2. After reaching the Serenity Facility of L3, she hacks into the mainframe of the Enforcer bot's A.I. Systems and turns them against the Serenity. with chaos present, Natalie notifies the refugee to make their way to the central elevator. She also hacks into all the electronic screens in L3 and delivers a speech which starts a liberation movement. Natalie does not reveal her real name but goes under the code name, "Cybra." The oppressed society along with hacked enforcer bots fight the opposing Serenity forces. Before leaving the facilities station, Cybra encounters a Serenity commander, Deacon Jay, along with reinforcements. With right timing, Robert Sawyer and Travis Fold help Cybra from Jay's attack. As Natalie reaches near the central elevator, Jay stops and fights her on a roof. After a narrow victory, Cybra reunites with Travis and Robert. Reconsidering their plan on escaping, Robert, Travis, and the large group of civil fighters decide to take back the whole ark by continuing to liberate levels 2 and 1. Natalie urges to help but Travis sends her back to Mars base colony along with medical support. The news of Cybra's major role in the Mars Ark's liberation rapidly spread throughout the 3 sectors. Military Space Corps from Sector B are sent to the Mars Ark to provide assistance. Commander Reynold Fox endeavors to meet Cybra. Martian Revolt 21 years ago Scientists Samuel Willops and Kinley Allison initialize their Martian project, in which they create a hybrid using a bio sample from Mars and both of their DNA. As the martians (Maris and Maria) grow up, they become more and more dangerous. Leader of the Nyx Colony, Miles Grant, orders to exterminate the Martians. Thinking that they killed them, they fled the colony as goop. Present time, they return with a large clan (consisting of a thousand martians) and attack the Nyx and Civic Colonies. An injured scientist sends a distress message to the Base colony. The corps arrive but Willops tells Lieutenant Gregory Danvers' men to hold fire. Failed to reason, Maris and his clan engage the corps in battle. In the meantime, Cybra discovers the clan's hideout which seems to be cave leading to a massive village. The villagers attack Cybra but Maria tells them to stop, allowing them to talk. Natalie promises Maria to help the sickened villagers if they help her stop the fight. Trusting Cybra, they follow her to the battlefield. After both sides see the martian women and children, they cease fire. Willops tells Maris if they stop the attack, they will lend them supplies and help the sick. After agreeing, Willops and a group of scientists work together on the cure while Cybra and Danvers deliver trucks of supplies to their cave. Willops apologizes to Maris about the past and shakes his hand saying that he is welcome to visit. Serenger's Assault (Continued) 3 months later, the MSC (Military Space Corps) convoy arrives on Base colony from the Jupiter Ark. Commander Reynold Fox, Mars Ark Captain Keith Grant, and other officers form a committee. They discuss about the seized state of the Venus Ark from Serenity. The Serenity hostages were interrogated but gave vague information. Before ordering the attack, they agree that they will need to send a spy to uncover their more information about their intentions. After disclosing their meeting, Commander Fox requests to see Cybra. Natalie walks into his office with her suit and helmet, continuing to disguise herself. Fox offers Natalie to join the corps and help fight Serenity. She accepts the offer on one condition: her identity is kept secret. Fox respects her decision but tells her that he, at least, needs to know. Natalie takes off her helmet and tells him his name. Surprised by her young age, Fox welcomes her to the corps. Temporarily skipping her physical and exams, he debriefs the first mission to Natalie. She will need to provide assistance to Aaron Snow (Spy) and his infiltration to the Venus Ark. Cybra responds affirmatively and tells Fox that she will need preparation. During Natalie's prepping, she meets Aaron Snow and creates a new suit specialized for infiltrating. Fox deprecates Natalie due to her lack of experience. Upon reaching the ship, Natalie and Snow put their differences aside and focus on the mission. In six hours, they arrive at the Venus Ark's vicinity. Serenity officers demand to know who they are. After successfully claiming their Serenger identities, they gave them permission to access the docking bay. Snow told a Serenity officer that he and Natalie were survivors from the failed attempt to capture the Mars Ark. They addressed the higher ups, which then gave the spies clearance to the central elevator for L1. They were appointed to discuss matters with the leader, Garon Synder. While being escorted to L1, Snow tells Cybra to make sure to memorize her surroundings. As General Synder questions the spies, Snow meretriciously improvises his answers. Synder extensively stares into Natalie's eyes and expresses his gratitude for her to make it out safe. He advised them to rest in the barracks and wait for their commander's orders. On their way back, they find the archives but sees it guarded by 2 sentinel bots. Snow uses his shock gloves to temporarily disable their functions. Using Snow's disruption, Natalie sneaks into the Archives in L1 to download all of Serenity's plans, history, and Intel. As Natalie and Snow walk into the elevator, an asteroid hits and shakes the Venus Ark. Natalie drops and hits her head on an edge, causing her to be unconscious and disabling her disguise. Quickly realizing their position was blown, Snow carried Natalie and rushed into the elevator. Snow uses his shock gloves to zap Natalie awake. The elevator stops at L2, the doors open and a large group of Serengers aim towards Natalie and Snow. Prior to their capture, Natalie activates her neural potent simulator as the last resort. Natalie and Snow has been interrogated then placed into their prison cells in L3. Using her maximum brain capacity, Natalie easily performs her escape, deal with enemy encounters, rescue Snow, and even remember every single detail from the archives download. Natalie finds her suit and fights their way to L2. Upon reaching the docking bay, they are stopped by Derrick Synder with a modified power suit. Cybra and Synder clashed while Snow fends off the other Serengers. Cybra spares Derrick's life then leaves the ark with Snow. Multiple attacker jets chase down Natalie and Snow but Cybra easily outwits them. During their journey back to Mars, Natalie constructed a device (Open-Mind) that captures and stores a person's memories and experience to project visual interpretation due to the fact that her Data storage broke back at the Venus Ark. Soon after finishing the construction, blood pours out from her eyes, nose, and ears, then she blacked out. A week later, she wakes up in an infirmary at the Mars Base Colony. Despite their relief, the members of committee (Samuel Willops, Benjamin Theo, Reynold Fox) forms a meeting. Cybra uses open-mind to reveal the plans of Serenity. Astonished by Cybra's achievements, Willops invites her to come along with Fox to Europa (Jupiter Moon) for a personal discussion with the admiral and overseer. Natalie reacts ambiguously, stating that everything's moving too fast. Superior Cybra An alter ego of Natalie begins to appear as an effect of experiencing full brain usage. The alter ego constantly persists Natalie to use the neural potent simulator once more. Eventually convinced, Natalie injects herself with the potent stim, becoming 'Superior Cybra.' With her new mindset, she sees the martians as a hindrance to humanity's growth. She equips her suit, reprogrammed dozens of sentinel bots and flies to their village. The villagers gleefully react to Natalie's arrival, Cybra returns their welcoming arms by attacking them. The sentinel bots steal their supplies as Cybra pummels Maris to the ground. Maris declares war before passing out. Cybra states that there will be no war, only a massacre. The new Natalie realizes that the fear of causing death is no longer an obstacle for her, thus leading her to create a machine that projects an energy wave which kills only Serenity members. Travis, Willops and a squad of soldiers break into Natalie's room demanding an answer for her actions. Natalie responds happily with martian blood on her face, "I can fix everything, but you need to let me work." While finishing the 'purifier' machine, the sentinel bots attack the squad of soldiers.Travis runs through the fight and hugs Natalie tightly and shouts for his daughter to return. Cybra throws Travis aside and activates the machine, sending a large wave from the beacon tower of the Base colony. Travis shoots the machine, disrupting the wave. Nonchalantly expecting the outcome, Cybra attempts to kill Travis as she only sees him as an impediment to her true potential. Before delivering the killing blow, she is tackled by Ashlynn Sawyer using Natalie's mark 1 suit. After a horrendous fight, Cybra comes out victorious. Fox's soldiers confront Cybra and orders her to stay down, but she emits an electromagnetic wave that ruptures all eardrums in the vicinity. Due to Fox's power suit protecting him, he remains conscious. Both Ashlynn and Fox attack Cybra at once but she easily out maneuvers them and Natalie wakes up in a glass container with large gauntlets securing her limbs. Fox manages to pin Cybra down and Snow uses the opportunity to shoot Cybra in the head with a nonlethal projectile to stun her, astonishingly, she remains awake and active. Natalie starts to feel unstable emotions, wounded Travis comes out and comforts her and she finally blacks out. Natalie wakes up in a glass container room with large and thick manacles restraining her. The Sol War After the Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:UV-Prime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Inventors Category:Gadget Usage